Recently, in the Internet Web technology field centered on information processing apparatuses, various versions of RSS (RDF Site Summary) used to syndicate (distribute) the latest news, and XML (extensive Mark-up Language) applications such as Atom are becoming popular (see, e.g., non-patent reference 1 or 2). For example, the specifications of RSS 1.0 (RDF Site Summary) by the RSS-DEV Working Group are disclosed in non-patent reference 1. In the present invention, syndication means distributing and announcing update information/summary information.
In recent years, not only information processing apparatuses such as a general-purpose computer but also various embedded systems are connected to a network, and can be utilized or managed from a remote place via the network. The embedded system is a computer system which is embedded in an application specific apparatus, and comprises peripheral devices and applications specialized in specific purposes. For example, image communication apparatuses using a protocol (e.g., a printer, scanner, facsimile or E-mail), and various image processing apparatuses such as a copying machine, document management system, digital camera, and projector are also connected to a network, and can be utilized or managed from a remote place via the network. For example, a printer and multi-functional peripheral available from CANON includes Web servers, and incorporates a Web application “remote UI” for connecting the apparatus via a Web browser, and utilizing and managing the apparatus from a remote place.
Situations in which the administrator and user use or manage a plurality of apparatuses via a network are increasing. Also, situations in which the administrator and user use or manage an apparatus from various nodes on a network are increasing.
These days, embedded systems such as an image processing apparatus exploit an advanced, high-performance internal CPU and nonvolatile memory (hard disk or the like) to provide a larger number of more advanced functions. These functions are installed as embedded applications which are executed by the internal CPU, and the internal nonvolatile memory holds various settings and data necessary for the operation. Information accumulated in the apparatus is updated in accordance with an operation by the user or the operation of the apparatus.
Patent reference 1 discloses a printing apparatus which can be shared between a plurality of computers via a network, and when it is determined that stored setting information has been updated, displays update information upon activating the printer driver of each computer.
Patent reference 2 discloses an electronic filing system which accumulates and manages update information of a document and has a notification mechanism of notifying a host-computer of document update data after a designated date and time in response to a request from the host computer.
[Non Patent Reference 1] Dan Brickley and 10 others, “RDF Site Summary (RSS) 1.0”, [online] May 30, 2001, RSS DEV Working Group, [searched on Mar. 17, 2005]
[Non Patent Reference 2] M. Nottingham and R. Sayer ed., “The Atom Syndication Format draft-ietf-atompub-froamat-03”, [online] Oct. 20, 2004, RSS DEV Working Group, [searched on Mar. 17, 2005]    [Patent Reference 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-232908    [Patent Reference 2] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 4-139557
As described above, some image processing apparatuses can acquire update information of counter information, document information accumulated in the apparatuses, or the like. Some pieces of update information are desirably presented to the user in real time when the apparatus is operated.
However, according to patent reference 1, a change in printer settings can be recognized only when the printer driver is activated. The user cannot be notified of a change in settings at a desirable timing, for example, in real time when the apparatus is operated.
In the electronic filing system described in patent reference 2, the host computer and electronic filing system are only synchronized with each other. The user cannot be notified of a change in settings at a desirable timing.